


(PODFIC) If I'm lucky ( I'll get your lovin') - or Filling The Fuck or Die Protocol and what comes later.

by Foxlady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Inspirado en Protocolo 53, Fury y Coulson intentan protocolizar el escenario de Fuck or Die para los Avengers. Tony está ofendido, Bruce está disgustado, Steve está lívido, Natasha está confundida y Clint está dolido. Y Thor no entiende porqué estos Midgardianos son tan complicados con el sexo, francamente.





	(PODFIC) If I'm lucky ( I'll get your lovin') - or Filling The Fuck or Die Protocol and what comes later.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I'm lucky ( I'll get your lovin') - or Filling The Fuck or Die Protocol and what comes later.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12668781) by [Ariana_Umbran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran), [Foxlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady). 



Aquí está el podfic de If I'm Lucky ( I'll get your Lovin')

Texto:

Capítulo 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12668781

https://mega.nz/#!fMJWGaAK!M5575zqDBNUXL-I2TQtDQRoftygz-ix1FuMtT6JjwOA

Teaser en Youtube ( con imágenes) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z6g1W9MnZw&feature=youtu.be

 

Inspirado en Protocolo 53, Fury y Coulson intentan protocolizar el escenario de Fuck or Die para los Avengers. Tony está ofendido, Bruce está disgustado, Steve está lívido, Natasha está confundida y Clint está dolido. Y Thor no entiende porqué estos Midgardianos son tan complicados con el sexo, francamente.

Lyrics de la canción:

Who are you to say, that I didn't love you?  
'Cause I didn't love the way you wanted  
And who am I to blame?  
When I didn't trust you enough to let you in the way I wanted  
Stop, okay

Vodka on my lips  
Took too many drinks  
Makes me reminisce all the way down  
To my happy place, you're my happy place  
I can't handle us now

If I'm lucky I'll meet ya, flipside of the graveyard  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but someday  
If I'm lucky, I'll meet ya, heaven or high water  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but maybe  
If I'm lucky, eh  
If I'm lucky, eh  
I'll get your lovin' (yeah)  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but someday

Who am I to say, that it wasn't good, babe?  
Just thinkin' 'bout our loving gives me chills up and down my spine  
I dare you not to miss me  
'Cause what we had was more than just a (thrill)  
Stop, okay

Vodka on my lips  
Took too many drinks  
Makes me reminisce all the way down  
To my happy place, you're my happy place  
I can't handle us now

If I'm lucky I'll meet ya, flipside of the graveyard  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but someday  
If I'm lucky, I'll meet ya, heaven or high water  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but maybe  
If I'm lucky (eh)  
If I'm lucky (if I'm lucky, eh)  
I'll get your lovin' (yeah)  
Miss when you say (yeah)  
I really miss it babe  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but someday

I'm selfish for you (ooh)  
I'm selfish for you (ooh)

If I'm lucky I'll meet ya, on the flipside of the graveyard  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but someday  
If I'm lucky, I'll meet ya, heaven or high water  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but maybe  
If I'm lucky (if I'm lucky, baby) (eh)  
If I'm lucky (if I'm lucky, baby) (eh)  
I'll get your lovin'  
'Cause things didn't work out in this life, but someday

I'm selfish for you (ooh)  
I'm selfish for you (ooh)  
And only you, baby


End file.
